


[授翻]戴罪之身

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 第一次见到Mickey时，Ray还不满十八岁。但他立刻确定了自己想成为Mickey Pearson那样的人。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[授翻]戴罪之身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's line up the sinners and send them to hell, there's a man in that line you know well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899403) by [staubfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers). 



> 译注：原标题《让我们把罪人排成一列送下地狱，那条队伍里有个人你很熟悉》  
> 原注：我看了这部电影，喜欢得不得了，想写点剧情更丰富的东西，但是你们看到里面的Charlie Hunnam了吗？所以这篇八千字的东西完全是黄色废料，而我一点都不抱歉哈。  
> 好好享受，以及注意，我只在学校里学过英语。  
> （标题来自Nomy的单曲《死囚漫步》）

第一次见到Mickey时，Ray还不满十八岁。

Ray心不在焉地坐在某个家伙的客厅里，一边喝酒一边抽大麻。 _那个人_ 走进来，Ray立刻看直了眼睛。吸引他的并不是相貌——虽然那人确实惊人地好看——而是他掌控整座房间的方式。昂贵的衣服，锃亮的鞋履，自信的姿态，欠扁的笑容，他的一切都在叫嚣着：我凌驾于你们之上。

“Tom。”那人只这么喊了一声，好像唤一条狗。

“是的，Mickey，我在呢，很高兴见到您，先生。”Tom说，立刻站起来。Ray从没见他这么慌乱过，“我们找个更私密的地方。”

两个人离开房间，Ray在那一刻确定，他想成为像Mickey一样的人。

  
-

  
Ray有三个兄弟姐妹，他们的父母工作繁忙。Ray很早就学会了如何得到他想要的东西：糖果、漂亮的鞋子、啤酒、新手机、iPod、邻居家的女孩。只要你学会变通，这些都唾手可得。而军队里的规矩更是生来就是为了被打破的。

一方面，Ray喜欢军队带给他的身心的双重训练，喜欢那种整洁，喜欢战斗。但另一方面，他又讨厌军队——伙食、宿舍，甚至是淋浴间。在你知道向谁开口要求更好的待遇前，一切都破旧、肮脏、令人不适。而在这里吸一根鸡巴并没有那么难，当你最后意识到你需要做的仅仅是张开嘴，承受你的所获。

真的很可笑，每个他想从他们身上得到些什么的人，最后都同意他跪在地上，好像军队本身就是他妈的最大的同性恋俱乐部。或许那些人只是想找个洞操，很不幸这里没有女孩，不过既然Ray都这么愿意了，他们大可闭上眼睛操他的嘴，假装他是他们想要的人。Ray对无论哪点都并不介意，完全服从本心地说，他甚至喜欢这样。

-

  
Ray服役了几年，辗转在全球各地作战，直到终于下定决心过一种更为舒适的生活。他开始为一些私家保镖公司工作，赚更多的钱，做更少的事，从此只买昂贵衣服，食物、高科技产品，一切价高的东西。这并非因为他渴望炫耀（虽然也是不错的附带效果之一），只是因为他喜欢有品质的面料贴上皮肤的感觉，喜欢舌尖上苏格兰威士忌的味道。他喜欢那些他买不起的东西。

于是他通过别的方式来得到，没过多久，他就碰到了愿意支付的人，他们向他索取性爱作为报酬。客观来讲，Ray在出售他自己，但不至于比从事主业时出售得更彻底。如果他学到的一切吸鸡巴的知识都浪费了，岂不是很可惜？所以，他在高级餐厅陪那些寂寞的老女人吃饭，她们夸夸其谈，想在甜点时间后找人操。男人们的“商务会议”他也参加，让他们的鸡巴一起塞进他的喉咙，直到他几乎快要噎死的地步。

“哦Raymond。”三周前他约会的那个女人说。他那时要把她操坏了，她求他停下来，“我以前的人生中你都去哪了？”

他只是笑笑。

  
-

  
九个月后，Ray又遇到了Mickey。他并没有什么变化，当然，八年过去了，他比从前老了，但他仍然散发着那股掌控一切的气场，如果传言是真的，就不止是气场而已。而假如不是走到哪都能听到他和他的帝国的故事，Ray已经忘记了曾经见过Mickey的事情，毕竟当年的自己只是一个爱幻想的少年。

一个活儿让他们两人不期而遇。Ray负责保护某个显然是来英国和Mickey见面的加拿大人。尽管一忍再忍，Ray还是像多年前那样一直盯着Mickey贪看，对他的一切感到惊奇万分。

在工作时表现得像个饥渴的青少年实在尴尬极了。Ray祈祷Mickey不会注意到。

他当然注意到了。

加拿大人和Mickey的私密谈判持续了三天，准备离开时，Mickey从Ray身侧经过，那比正常的距离要近上一些，他把一张卡片放进Ray的其中一个裤兜里，但没有做任何解释。

Ray感到呼吸停滞了几秒，他等回到家后才拿出了Mickey塞进他口袋的东西。卡片上是一行号码，附有一句手写的话：如果你想找一份更有价值的工作。

  
-

  
Ray并不觉得失望，新工作远比旧的那份好得多：以前他得无止尽地等上几个小时，四处搜查，然后再等。一开始在Mickey这儿他也得做这些，但或许是在通过了某个他不知道的考验后，Mickey不仅让他了解了自己的业务范围，还把更多重要任务托付给了他。不出一年，Ray几乎成了他的副手。

而他也觉得这才是他的最终归宿：保护某个人免受威胁，而非像过去那样受命于政府，和指定的敌人作战。赌注滚得更大了，Ray很清楚自己所做的事情有一半是非法的，不过他似乎并不怎么介意。这么多年来，他终于找到了自己的人生目标。

除此之外，他依然仰慕着Mickey，想和他一样， _想在他身边_ ，这些想法只让他干活时更尽心了（更别提他挣到了多少数目的钱）。

  
-

  
即使这件事注定不可避免，不得不下手杀掉第一个人时，Ray还是感到震动——并不是指杀人本身，他以前也杀过人——只是杀戮发生的方式。目的不是自卫，甚至不是保护别人。他们抓住了一个想杀了Mickey，然后接管他生意的家伙，他跪在地上，哭着，哀求着，忏悔着，Mickey说：“杀了他。”

Ray就这么做了。他连眼睛都没眨一下就扣动了扳机，为那个家伙的前额送上一颗子弹。他并非杀死了他，他 _处决_ 了他。几秒钟后Ray才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，他杀了人，只是因为Mickey让他这样干。不存在审判，不存在法官，也没有政府……只有Mickey。他的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响。

“处理掉尸体。”Mickey对房间里他的手下说。Ray仿佛忘记了周围发生的一切，这个世界上只剩下Mickey的声音，和那个死去的家伙。

“你做得很好。”Mickey说，手紧紧抓住Ray的肩膀，他感觉脊柱一阵颤抖，“我会带你离开这儿。”  


然后他们坐在车里，由Mickey开车，Ray不记得自己见过老板亲自驾驶。他开到了自己的住所，把Ray领进客厅，消失了几分钟，带着两只酒杯和一瓶昂贵的威士忌回来。

他们坐在两张沙发上，面对着彼此，Mickey给他们俩分别倒了一大杯酒，“今天做得很好。”他说，让两只酒杯相碰。

Ray咽下杯子里的液体，他甚至什么也没尝到，但感觉好上了一些，“我处决了他。”

“是的，我原来不确定你是否能做到。很高兴你做到了。”

Ray点点头，他还能说什么呢？Mickey又给他斟上一杯，这次他喝得很慢。他第一次做这种事，但假如他继续为Mickey工作，这就不可能只发生一次。或许是看透了他的心思，或许是Ray的脸色泄露了的想法，Mickey说：“这样没问题吧？我不会责备你回答有。你可以回去干你的老本行，不会再听到一星半点关于我的消息。”

Ray知道他说的是真的。他知道Mickey的能力，也知道一旦察觉到一丁点儿背叛的痕迹，他便会毫不犹豫地杀了自己。而假如他就此离开并守口如瓶，他就再也不会见到他了。Ray并不希望这样。

“我不想回去。”Ray说，这是他唯一确定的事情。

他们一直沉默地对饮，Ray开始觉得头晕目眩，耳边的嗡鸣终于停止。“这和杀人没关系，”感觉上像是喝了几个小时的酒，也被盯着看了同样的时间之后，Ray喃喃自语，“我甚至没在思考这个。你那时让我做，所以我就做了。”

Mickey微微颔首，像是明白了什么Ray不明白的事情，他起身，走过来，坐到Ray的身边：“你想要什么？”

Ray很困惑，不知道如何作答，然后Mickey用手抓住了他的头发，拉扯着，强迫他的脑袋微微后仰，“你想要这个吗？”

Ray想要点头，但他现在被禁锢住了，没法这样做，他只是用嘴回答：“是的。”

“所以，你想要的是什么？”Mickey再一次问，带着难以捉摸的表情。Ray想了想，脑子里雾蒙蒙的，之前的事情、酒精、欲望，通通缠在一起，“我想要……我需要你的老二。”

他害怕Mickey会松开手，笑着送他回家，然后告诉他永远不必再来，但Mickey只是点了点头，“哪里要？”

Ray就记起了一切：他跪着，被人使用，然后利用这件事来得到他想要的东西。“我的嘴。”

Mickey放开了他的头发，强迫他跪在地上，解开他的拉链，释放出里面那根半勃的性器，Ray感到胃部涌动着热流。手又伸进了他的头发，Ray还没来得及改换姿势，Mickey的老二就直接塞进了他的嘴里。

他被无情地挤压着脸庞，直到嘴唇能够裹住柱体的根部，Ray几乎快要窒息。Mickey的另一只手开始抚摸他的脖子，等到Ray再次调整好自己的呼吸，才放松了对他头发的控制。“好孩子。”Mickey低语，Ray几乎要呻吟起来。

Ray又能呼吸了，他一心一意地感受着鸡巴半插进喉咙、嘴巴被全部填满的感觉，自己的老二也开始发疼。几个小时以来，他第一次感觉到自己的身体和心灵都放松下来。

他开始慢慢地上下移动脑袋，Mickey允许他这样做了。他吐出那条阴茎，在嘴里集聚上唾液，再次吞了进去。Mickey几乎保持了全然的安静，任由Ray卖力吞吐了几分钟，然后再次抓住他的头发。这一次Ray被拉得很痛，他尽力埋下头，只是为了迎接Mickey撞上他的胯部。他不知道自己听见了谁的喘息声。

Mickey开始猛烈地操他的嘴，每次都推入喉咙深处，缺氧让Ray感觉到了脸颊上的眼泪，“做得好。”Mickey气喘吁吁地说，Ray自己的老二也开始在Mickey的夸奖中渗出前液。

没过多久，Mickey毫无预兆地在他的喉咙里射精，Ray措手不及，让一半精液流了出来。他保持着原有的姿势等待了一两分钟，直到Mickey平复呼吸，发出指令：“帮我清理干净。”Ray照做了，一滴不落地咽下了Mickey此刻疲软下来的阴茎上的全部体液。

“刚刚碰你自己了？”Mickey问，Ray摇摇头，看见Mickey脸上露出微笑，他知道自己做对了。

“那么开始吧。”有那么一瞬间，Ray羞愧难当，他跪在自己的老板面前，Mickey已经重新穿好裤子了，而他自己的掉到了地板上，鸡巴在手中痛苦地硬着。“看看你，现在浑身发烫，就因为我允许你含我的老二。”Mickey说，看起来完全被取悦了。

Ray闭上眼呻吟着，手上快速地撸动，一只手掐住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起脑袋。“看着我，”Mickey吩咐，Ray顺从地抬头，“感谢我。”

“谢谢你让我舔你的老二。”射到Mickey家的地板上前，Ray脱口而出。

“感觉好吗？”那只手忽然抚上他的脸颊，即使并不明白Mickey确切指什么，Ray还是点了点头。

何止是好。

  
-

  
在此之后并没有发生什么实质上的改变。Ray依然是那个得力的副手，妥帖地安排好所有Mickey没有闲暇做的事。Ray花了一笔钱买下了城中的好房子，仍然和那些愿意花钱给他的人约会上那么一两次，有时他还会给Mickey吸老二。嗯，Mickey同样在他身上花钱，但似乎并不是为了性。第一晚过后，Mickey提出让他留宿，Ray拒绝了，叫了辆出租车回了自己家。他害怕他们之间会变得尴尬，Mickey会看见他一脸饥渴，只是被迫吞进一根鸡巴就兴奋不已，然后他会更不尊重他的。但第二天他来上班，一切就像什么都没发生过一样。他又欣慰，又沮丧。大约一周后，他们坐在办公室里，当时已经过了午夜。Mickey问：“你还想继续吗？”他绝对不是在谈文书工作。

于是Ray为他跪了下来。这事还通常发生在他们经历了漫长的一天，终于有余裕喝点小酒之后，或者Ray出于某种原因需要立刻被人按着低下身去的时候。他喜欢这个，喜欢Mickey拉扯他头发的疼痛，喜欢他的胳膊、脖子或者任何一个部分被狠狠地握着，他喜欢哪怕到了第二天都还能感觉到喉头滞留的灼热，喜欢Mickey对他表现的肯定。给别人吹箫从没这么爽过，他以前也从没像Mickey伸进他的裤子为他撸动时射得那么厉害过。

这种生活不知持续了多久。又是一个晚上，他们坐在酒吧里，Ray终于说：“我想要你操我。”他之前从未这么干过，只操过另一个求他这么做的家伙。Ray一度以为自己并不需要这个，但自从Mickey第一次让他跪下来给他口，他就一直渴望着更多。

Mickey只是像鲨鱼一样露齿笑了，用笑容作为回答。他们一起回到了Mickey的房子，路程前所未有地漫长。Ray被直接领进了他的卧室。在Mickey让他脱下衣服前，他甚至已经兴奋得快要颤抖起来。他脱着衣服，尽量不要太快、显得太急切。Mickey只是看着他，自己身上衣着齐整。Ray完全赤裸地站在他面前时，Mickey后退了几步，让他们之间留有距离。他捏住Ray的一只乳头，力气不小，在Ray吸气时笑了，“以前做过吗？”

“没有。”Ray老老实实地说，Mickey握住他的老二，慢慢诱使它变硬，Ray呻吟起来。“不可否认这让我很高兴。”Mickey说，猛地将他推到床上。

“转过去，腰弯下来。”Ray照做了，意识到床的高度正好，他只需微微分开腿，同时舒服地用上半身在床上躺下。他问自己，Mickey是不是买床时就有这种想法了，随后咬住自己的舌头，免得漏出更多声音。

他听到衣物被解下的声音，他想转头去看，屁股被Mickey打了一巴掌，“Uh-Uh. 还有背上你的手。”几秒钟后，他的手腕被绑到了一起，可能是Mickey的皮带。

“很好，Raymond。可惜以前从来没人见过你这副样子，你的屁股简直是为了被肏而生的。”这一次Ray的叫声止不住了，同时猜到他一定又让Mickey在他身后笑了。

他听到他走远，打开某个柜子，然后不疾不徐地曳着步子回来。Ray想催促他快点，但强迫自己放平呼吸。Mickey回到床边时，他感到愉快而平静。

“疼的话告诉我。”然后一根滑溜溜的手指在他的洞口边缘旋绕，他立刻感觉到自己再度硬了起来。手指终于推入，他的第一反应是反抗，但他努力呼吸，让它进来。他突然感觉很好，简直好极了。

Mickey慢慢进出着手指，然后又添了一根。Ray希望自己能在此同时吞吐Mickey的老二，他渴望嘴里含着东西。

“除了在我指头上扭动什么都不会了，你确定你是第一次？”Ray咬住嘴唇，忍着不说出蠢话。感觉到又一根手指进入他时，他差点把自己咬出血。那种充实、滑腻、被撑开的感觉简直不可思议，是他这辈子感受过的最好的事。虽然迟来了很久，他还是怪高兴的，因为Mickey是第一个把鸡巴插进他小洞里的人，而不是一个拘谨的部队小子或是一个脑满肠肥还有家室的商人。

“直接操进来，求你。”Ray咬紧牙关恳求，他体内的手指越动越快。不仅一根都没有抽出来，还添了一根进去，他没法再完整地哀求一次，只有语无伦次的句子从嘴里接连吐出来。

“第一次就是四根，你觉得下次会是我的整只手吗？”一想到Mickey的拳头填进他体内的场景，Ray就差点高潮了。

手指终于退了出去，Ray感到自己的屁股被一种突如其来的空虚袭击。“求你。”Ray忍不住说，听到安全套包装被撕开的声音，有东西被抹上了润滑油。他想转过身去，看看Mickey现在是一副什么模样，正要扭转脖子的时候忽然感到屁股上有东西代替了手指。

那简直更棒了。是Mickey又长又硬的老二。他完全插了进来，胯骨撞到他的屁股上，Ray听到Mickey像他一样发出了渴望的喘息声。

“准备好了？”

“妈的，是的。”

Mickey几乎整根拔了出来，然后再次直接操进他的身体。那他妈爽极了，他不知道是因为Mickey的鸡巴远比他的手指要长，还是只是因为意识到Mickey的老二正插在他的屁股里。

“做得好，太好了，你完美地吞了进去。”Mickey不断低喘着说，然后他一定是顶到了敏感点，Ray感到很多前液从龟头顶端渗出来，他一度以为自己已经高潮了。

“求你。”Ray淫叫着，他不知道自己在请求什么，Mickey扯紧他的头发，毫不留情地顶撞着他，另一只手的两根手指塞进Ray的嘴里，Ray自发地开始吮吸。

“为我高潮。”Ray就那样到了，几乎含着嘴里的手指尖叫。

Mickey继续干着他，Ray爽得不停浪叫，因为Mickey现在每次插进来都会撞到那个点，就在他即将高潮第二次、想要哀求老板停下来的时候，Ray感到体内的一阵涌动，Mickey也射了。

他在Ray的身体里停了片刻，手指埋在他的嘴里，鸡巴插在他的后穴里。他缓缓退出，同时解下了Ray手腕上的束缚，Ray现在才后知后觉地感到有多痛。

“我马上回来。”Mickey说，Ray就这样待在原地。即使手上没了束缚，他还是觉得动弹不得。

Mickey回到房间，Ray那时几乎要打瞌睡了，有什么温暖湿润的东西沾上了他的臀部，Ray迟钝地意识到那是Mickey在为他清理。“转过来。”Ray照做了。

“你到了多少次？”Mickey问，一边为他处理掉阴茎和耻骨上快要干涸的精液。

“一次。”

“很好。”Ray不知道自己该感到羞愧还是骄傲。

“想去厕所吗？”Mickey清理完毕后问他，Ray看了看自己的老板，他还穿着衣服，只有双脚赤裸着。除了看上去稍微有些混乱，没有任何信息能够透露出他们刚才做了什么。Ray点点头，觉得和他们的第一个晚上同样尴尬，他离开房间，撒了一泡尿，往脸上泼了些冷水，然后回到卧室。他已经准备好讲出“那么明天见”之类的话，看到床上的Mickey现在只穿着拳击短裤，他的衣服和沾满精液的被子堆在地上，他正在抽一根大麻。

“要来点吗？”Mickey问道，双眼已经微微失焦。

Ray坐到他旁边，两条长腿在床上展开，他发现自己还光着身子。他还纠结着是否应该去找条裤子，就接过了Mickey递来的大麻。“别想了。”Mickey说，Ray就停止了思考，他总是乖乖听Mickey的话。

  
-

  
不知为什么，从口交到真正的做爱，他们之间发展得很自然，尽管一切并不太合常理。现在Ray留宿的夜晚比独自回家要多，他们坐在床上，抽着Mickey家最好的大麻，有时彼此分享沉默，有时笑着讲些趣事，直到就那么睡着。这种感觉很轻松：只是为Mickey工作，以及被他操，在做他副手的同时做一个吸他老二的小婊子。十分完美。

  
-

  
“我们几年前见过。”有一天晚上，Ray喝多了，这样告诉他老板，“当年我才十几岁，你来我朋友家，我只见到了你几秒，但是……”他开始笑。

“但是什么？”Mickey笑着问。

“我那时就希望像你一样，穿着你那样的衣服，有你那样的自信，一切尽在掌握。那时候你他妈简直是我的偶像。”

“嗯，”Mickey回应，又喝了一口威士忌，“现在你像我一样了，不是吗？”

Ray想了想，想到那些昂贵的衣服，他该死的大房子，还有那辆豪车，想到现在走进一个房间，但凡有点分量的人都知道他是谁。他们看着他，并不是看着一个拥有一切的人，而是看着一个为Mickey所有的人。不过，这可能更好。

  
-

  
Rosalind起初出现的时候，事情还未真正起变化。Mickey不是那种专一的人，Ray自己也一样——他一直以来都在到处拈花惹草。但后来Mickey开始带Rosalind去约会，去度假，叫她宝贝，即使有空闲也不再对她不忠，他们现在是正式情侣。

而Ray也不是那种爱吃醋的类型，他一向不是，但他很怀念被Mickey操干的感觉。他到现在还没让Mickey之外的人操过他。更久以前的Mickey和他之间并没有规律的性爱，他那时也没那么饥渴。不过自从三年前他们操过第一次后，Mickey常常会操他，只是现在不再这样了。因此，虽然现在的Ray还是不想让别人干进他的洞，但他确实需要有人干进他的洞。

所以——Ray不是一个嫉妒鬼，即使每次看到Rosalind，他都在心中暗暗许愿，希望Mickey不会操她的屁眼，或者至少Mickey这样做时Rosalind并不享受。

  
-

  
“你在生我的气？”由Mickey说出这种话很奇怪，Ray不记得老板曾经向任何人说过这种话，更别说过问他人的感受了。

“没有，我有理由生气吗？”Ray的回答听起来无比自然。他也没有说谎，他并不生气。

Mickey仅是点点头。

  
-

  
Rosalind和Mickey只交往了一年就订婚了，这对英国上流社会来说其实并不稀奇，但对于Mickey来说就不一样了。Ray对此闭口不谈，只是向Mickey表示了祝贺。他几乎完全忘记了最初由Rosalind引起的负面情绪。不过还是喝得酩酊大醉，第二天回到工作场合时，还带着微微的宿醉感。

Mickey一见到他就锁上了办公室的门，看上去很愤怒。Ray想问发生了什么事，Mickey已经站到了他的面前，手扼住了他的喉咙。

“你表现得像个小杂种，你心里有数。”Ray震惊得说不出话，何况在缺氧时讲话本就相当困难。他发出一点破碎的喘气声，差点要反击回去。Mickey用力压下他的手，松开他的脖子，一只手隔着裤子揉捏他的阴茎，Ray几乎喘不过气了。

“这就是你在我遇到Rosalind之后变得如此讨厌的原因？就因为你没能得到我的屌？”Mickey解开Ray的裤链，里面那根硬起来的老二顿时跳了出来，Mickey狠狠攥住了它，若非被舒爽的感觉盖过，Ray会觉得很疼。

Ray正准备回答，Mickey掴了他一掌，他还欲张口，又被打了，这次打得很重，他觉得疼了。

“跪下。”Mickey只下了一个命令，在Ray双膝落地的瞬间把勃起的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。Ray的喉咙因为窒息感和现在这根被强行插进来的东西发痛，但一想到Mickey在生气时还能因为自己而勃起，他就忍不住泛起微笑。

“停下。”Mickey说，似乎感受到了Ray正含着他的鸡巴傻笑。Ray再次服从了，Mickey捏青了他的脸，开始狠狠操他的嘴，又快又混乱。Ray感到口水顺着下巴流下来，落到了地板上。

“你敢射。”Mickey在Ray猛烈撸动自己的老二时说，Ray立刻撤开手。Mickey比之前更快地干着他的嘴，Ray必须保持专心才能不被呛住。

然后Mickey拔了出来，毫无预兆地射在他的眼镜和脸颊上，Ray多少有些怔在原地，裤裆里的老二开始发疼，他也想射。

“去，把自己清理干净。”Mickey命令，Ray站起来后，他再度补充，“如果你再觉得自己被忽视了，表现得像个婊子还什么都不和我讲，我会把你赶出去。”

Ray按照他的要求清洗了自己，而且不敢独自射出来。

  
-

  
傍晚时分，Ray才又一次见到Mickey。长长的一整天里，他只是站在走廊看大门，绝望地徘徊在高潮的边缘。Mickey大概是故意的，他几个月来第一次操他的嘴，却不让他射精，逼他整整一天束手无措地站着。

开车回家前，Ray去了Mickey的办公室，敲了敲门，有些垂头丧气地走了进去。Mickey眉毛一挑，等他说话。深吸一口气后，Ray开了口：“我错了。”

“错在哪了？”

“表现得像个婊子，还有拒绝和你沟通。”

Mickey点头：“嗯。”

Ray意识到这不够，他向前几步，停在Mickey的办公桌前，径直望进他的眼睛。“我想要你操我……我需要它，另外，我没法问你……”

“你没法问？”Mickey打断了他。

“你和Rosalind——”

“所以你不告诉我你真正的渴望，只是因为Rosalind。”

“我……”Ray不知道还能说什么。他不想干涉他们？他认为倒贴一个有主的男人是不对的？即使那是他的老板，而且他只想被他按着操干。

Ray还没回答出那个问题，Mickey站了起来，斜靠着桌子。两人极近地面面相对，“你后来高潮了吗？”

“没有，”只经过了几秒的犹豫，“但我的确需要。”

Ray等着被按到Mickey的膝盖上，等着一只插进他发间、触碰他喉咙的手，什么都好。Mickey却解开他的裤子，手伸进他的内裤。Ray立刻叫出声来。

“想念我这样做？”

“是的。”Ray喘息着说。

“为什么？”Mickey锋利的目光逼视着他，又快又重地挤压Ray的阴茎。那种感觉不幸地十分干涩，却是Ray几个月来获得的最好的东西了。

“我要你的老二，要你插进来，射给我，我需要。”Ray呻吟着回答，低头看着Mickey的衬衫，不知怎么的，他再也没办法直视Mickey的双眼。

“找根鸡巴操你并不难，不是吗？”

“可那不是……那不是你。”这个句子很难大声讲出来，但Mickey的另一只手攀上他的脖颈，抚摸着他，Ray几乎融化了，“我不要别人操我。我只要你。”

Mickey因为他的话笑出了声，轻快而安静的一声，他用手指聚集起Ray阴茎上的前液，把它们当成润滑。“知道为什么你需要我吗？”

Ray摇着头，只意识自己的前额正幸福地抵在Mickey的胸前。

“因为你是我的，我拥有你。”Mickey贴着Ray的耳朵说，他浑身都在颤抖。

“求你，我想射，求你了。”

“射吧。”Ray射在内裤里，精液全部溅进Mickey的手掌。

  
-

  
几个月后，Mickey和Rosalind结婚了，Ray是他们的伴郎。整场婚礼他都站在那对喜气洋洋的新人旁边，自己也忍不住微笑起来，罔顾两天前被Mickey的手指和阴茎交替操了几个小时的屁股还在抽痛。

仪式结束后的正式聚会相当无聊，他们换了地点，专为亲友而设的宴会开始了。在那三个小时中，Ray不记得自己有多少年没这么醉过了。

一群半裸的人在桌子上跳舞，Ray思考，他们是被花钱请来的，还是只是一些单纯想要脱掉衣服的客人。两种答案都有可能，他不在乎哪个是对的，尤其当一对漂亮的乳房压在他脸上时，他就更不在乎了。

“Raymoooond。”Rosalind叫喊，让自己的声音在嘈杂的音乐中能被听到，“我期待更深入地了解你。”她从头到脚扫视了Ray一遍，在回到自己来的位置前向他眨了眨眼。

Ray不是第一次自问，Mickey对自己做的事，她知道多少。

  
-

  
“有时候我想把这一切都抛到脑后。”Mickey揩去指甲下的血迹，对Ray说，“就卖给出价最高的人，然后去他妈哪里都行。”

Ray只是耸了耸肩，清理了青肿的指关节上的伤口，然后缠上了绷带。

“你不会想要一种更平静的生活吗？不用一出家门就被盯上？不用每天都他妈的去上班？”

老板类似的表现在最近越来越频繁了，Mickey似乎对每个人、每件事都感到不快。Ray不明白。当然，生活中也有起落。有一天他们被伏击了，另一天Mickey又找到了新的买家，赚了几百万。但自从Ray成为他的副手后，类似的状况都只算是平平无奇，Ray说：“这些事并不真的困扰我，假如真的干坐上两个星期，我会无聊死的。”

Mickey叹了口气：“是啊，不过能无聊一次也不错。别再重复同样的糟心事了？”

“哈，我喜欢拯救你的屁股，别让它被炸烂，不能想象我的生活没有它。”Ray语带嘲讽，暗暗希望又不希望Mickey明白他的话中含着多少深意。

  
-

  
原来Rosalind也有自己的敌人。她靠盗窃名车牟利，所以这并没有让人太惊讶。Ray在场地上多布下了三个人，房里也增添了一位。他和Mickey计划完如何处理第二天的情况，正准备离开，Rosalind把他拦了下来。

“你留下来的话，我就觉得安全多了。”Rosalind说得很坦然，Ray不确定她究竟是什么意思。直至看到Mickey站在她身后微笑。

出于惊讶，Ray只是站在那儿，来回扫视着他们二位，Rosalind耐心地等了一会儿，然后开始解开他的衬衫扣子。“你知道吗，你的事情Mickey全部告诉我了，现在我想亲眼看看。”

这回，Ray的目光求助地转向了Mickey，希望多少能捕捉到一些线索，关于他该如何应付Rosalind突如其来的兴趣。

Mickey还站在妻子身后几米远的地方，只是微微颔首。那是一种许可，也是一种命令。Ray开始帮解她女士衬衫的扣子，Rosalind面带笑容，直接褪下他的裤子，“我就知道你会很大。”

Mickey不知何时站到了Ray的身后，手放在他的屁股上微微抚摸。“为什么不告诉她你最爱做的那些事？”Ray感觉夹在他们之中很奇怪，而且三个人中只有Rosalind饥渴地盯着他的老二。但Mickey在和他说话，指示他该做什么，这让他身上的每根骨头都在痛，在叫嚣着更多。

“我喜欢跪在那里，让一根老二插进我的喉咙，我喜欢我的嘴被任何什么填满。我喜欢鸡巴操进我的屁股。”

“Uh-uh. 你喜欢 _我的_ 鸡巴操进你的屁股。”Mickey纠正。

“是的。”Ray呼出一口气，感觉自己硬了起来。

“把你的衣服脱光。”Rosalind要求，微笑依然挂在唇边。Ray飞快地照做了，衣物乱七八糟地掉到了地板上。Rosalind走得更近，把手放到他的胸前。“你不该让他现在才来见我。”她向Mickey嗔怪道，他现在走到了妻子身后，开始亲吻她的脖子。Ray已经开始想念那些覆在他臀上的抚摸了。

“好吧，不过不能怪我不愿意分享。”

Rosalind的手在Ray的胸前爱抚，捏住他的乳尖，Ray开始难耐地喘气，她松开手，停了片刻，再次抚上去。Mickey解开了她的裤子，手消失在其中，她的眼睑便开始微微颤动。

“你想让他做什么？”Mickey问她，Ray忍住了插嘴的冲动，他想说“她要我做什么都可以”。

“想让他干死我，让他插进来。”Rosalind说，双手离开Ray的胸膛，环住他的头，“你想操我吗？”

“是的。”只是想着他的老二进入她体内会是什么样的，Ray几乎要呻吟起来。

“很好，”她松开他，“过来，你知道卧室在哪。”她转过身，把毛衣从头上脱下来，走过走廊时剩下的衣服也散了一地，他们到了Ray近两年都没再进过的卧室。

她坐上床，背靠着床头，双腿分开，Ray可以看见她的阴核，以及她此刻有多湿润。他想过去，品尝她的味道，把手指送进她的身体，让她呻吟。

Mickey站在他身边，同样注视着他赤裸的妻子，“她是不是很美？”

“是的。”Ray回答，意识到这是他在过去几分钟里唯一说出口的话。也是他在Mickey身边时唯一说过的话，不是吗？

“她告诉我她想让你干她，我不知道该不该同意。但我想象了你跪在她面前的样子，我知道那会很完美。”

“噢，得了吧，别说混账话了，让他过来。”Rosalind不满地抱怨，Mickey笑了。

“你会做个好男孩的，对吧？你会让她高潮。”Mickey低语，嘴唇擦过Ray的耳朵。他机械地点点头，他太兴奋，只想和她一块儿滚上床，什么话都说不出来了。Mickey走到正对着床的椅子上坐下。

Ray坐在她的两腿之间，凝视她的身体，她瘦得难以置信，却同时很结实。双腿修长，乳房小巧，刚好能填进他的手。他也那么做了，右手覆在其中一只上，微微揉捏，她的嘴里发出低低的呻吟。“别再逗我了。”她说，听起来很恳切，和Mickey不同。

他的手在她的小腹游走，直探进她腿间的褶皱，她的阴蒂发涨，他的手指灵活地游移在它和那片湿润间。他揉了揉又压下去，享受她漏出的惊呼。

“你说要我干死你？”他说，微微一笑。

“没错。”她一边回答，一边挺送身体，让臀部压到他的手上。

Ray上半身伏在床上，膝盖弯曲，抬起屁股，使它正对着Mickey的视线，几乎感到背后目光的灼烧。他小心翼翼地舔过Rosalind的双唇，吻它们，舌头缓缓深入。他探索着她的身体，吻得更深，却忽略了她的阴蒂。Rosalind不耐烦地呻吟，攥着Ray的头发想把他压低，Ray低头含进了她的阴蒂，开始吮吸。

她的声音使他的老二有了反应，他不得不强忍下抚慰自己的冲动。他跟了Mickey那么久，知道他绝对不会允许。

Ray不停地舔吮她的阴蒂，在她开始微微颤抖时，将一根手指推进了她体内。“操，”她放声大叫，摇晃着臀，几乎是无意识地把他的脸紧紧压在自己身上。Ray又顶入了一根手指，开始快速进出，Rosalind的身体紧紧绞住了他的手指，她几乎尖叫出声。Ray继续抽插着，直到头发上的那双手把他拉回她面前。

“我要缓一会儿。”她贴着他的唇说，Ray停下了手指的动作，不过没有拔出来。她带着笑意吻他，有一瞬间Ray怔住了。让她高潮是一件事，吻她则是另一件事了。Mickey没有表示反对，也没让他下来，Ray才开始回吻。

她的味道就像Mickey常喝的威士忌酒，Ray逐渐沉迷其中，以至于一根滑溜溜的手指压上他的穴口，他顿时抽了抽嘴角。

“我知道你们会很合拍。”Mickey的声音从他身后传来。Ray停下了亲吻，呻吟起来。

“说得真好，好像是你的主意一样。”Rosalind气呼呼地在Ray的手指上微微摆动着臀部。

Mickey没说话，将两根并拢的手指插进Ray的体内，让他在快感中弓起背。Rosalind滑下床，拉着Ray，让他的胸肌贴着她的乳房，他的屁股还悬在空中，被Mickey的手指操着。她又开始亲他，他的唇齿间溢出叫声，Mickey的每次顶弄都会抵住他的前列腺。

“你让她很爽，对不对？”Mickey贴着他的耳朵低声说，“大多数男人只用手指和舌头没办法让她到，她通常很失望，只能自己来，但我知道你那张完美的嘴能满足她。”他插进第三根手指，为了忍住不碰自己，Ray的双手抓住了Rosalind脑袋边的床单，否则他立刻就会高潮的。

她还在吻她，懒洋洋地交替滑过他的嘴唇和别的地方，双手爱抚他的背。“你做得很完美。”Rosalind认可地说，Ray悬停在她身上发着抖。

几乎像过了几个小时，Mickey终于抽出手指，拍了拍他的屁股，“我要干你，而你干她。”他宣布，给Ray戴上套子，他被阴茎上轻微的触碰折磨得大声尖叫起来，Ray羞耻极了，但他们俩都没说什么。

“你的手指。”Rosalind提醒，Ray才意识到手指还埋在他的体内。他抽出手指，它们湿漉漉的。Rosalind扭着臀，握住他的老二，把它领到刚才手指在的地方，开始上下动着屁股，Ray抓住她，让她停下来，“先别，再动我就要到了。”Ray咬着牙艰难地说，Rosalind的体内又湿又热，绞紧了他，他简直无法自拔。

Mickey对此发笑，阴茎猛地插进去。Ray完全倒在Rosalind身上，她紧窄温热的小洞带来的裹挟感淹没了他。Mickey等待片刻，手指插进Ray的头发，拉扯着，让他脑袋抬高，直到他的另一只手可以环住他的脖子。

“你要向我展示你能多完美地操我妻子吗？”

“是的。”Ray脱口而出，在并行的快乐与痛苦中喘息着。

“好孩子，”Mickey回答，手撑着床，老二拔了出来，只剩顶端留在Ray的后穴里。

Ray也从Rosalind体内缓缓退出，他再次顶进去时，Mickey同样跟着他的节奏这么做。Ray重复着抽顶的动作，而这一次Mickey狠狠撞上了他的前列腺点，让他被操得头昏脑涨。

“下次我会给你的鸡巴束上一个环。”Mickey说，还硬着的老二从Ray的后穴拔了出来。Ray仰躺在Rosalind身侧，寻回自己的呼吸，他满心以为Mickey会接替他的位置，然而他直接跨骑上他的胸口，勃起正对着他的嘴唇，“张嘴。”Mickey说，扯掉上面的套子，Ray顺从地打开双唇。

Mickey就像操他屁股那样操着他的嘴，片刻后，Ray察觉到Rosalind坐回了他的身边，随后他便听见了两人接吻的声音。他侧头看了看，Mickey的手指正在他脑袋边上揉搓着她的阴核，他感到自己又硬了。

没过多久，Mickey全部射进了他的喉咙，而Rosalind到了第二次，淫叫着，浑身发抖。Ray确信自己已经死掉了，直接进了天堂。

  
-

  
Mickey只是想卖掉他的生意，但一切都乱了套，四面八方的力量都想来结果他。Ray知道Mickey没那么容易被解决，但他站在花园里给老板打电话，他就是不接。Ray才终于意识到，Mickey可能已经死了。那个瞬间的感觉就像是有人一拳击中了他的胃，留下了一个巨大的、空荡荡的窟窿，他被这种痛苦折磨得快要发疯。

他驱车前往码头，在汽车的残骸中发现了自己的老板，他的左臂有两处弹伤，但奇迹般地活着。Ray几乎要跪下来，感谢他过去并不信的上帝。

“也许平静的生活其实并不那么糟。”爬上车后座后，Ray开口说。

Mickey还很虚弱，但是笑了出来。

  
-

  
Ray赤裸地坐着，脚固定在椅子腿上，手被绑在身后，完全无法动弹。Rosalind慢慢低下身子，坐在他涨得发疼的老二上。站在他身后的Mickey紧紧掐住他的喉咙。他只得到刚够呼吸的氧气，但当Rosalind开始上下移动她的娇躯，一阵快乐立即充斥了他身体的每个细胞。

谁能想到平静的生活可以如此完美？

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原作者的创作和授权  
> 感谢校对@sowhat


End file.
